


Kid AU Drabble

by Yamagata_deserved_better



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/pseuds/Yamagata_deserved_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid AU where everyone is younger, and sillier... and maybe sometimes a bit more emotional.</p>
<p>little drabbles that are pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Forts and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote up fic for my AU.
> 
> These are drabbles, and will be posted at random times. No set updates like the other fic.

When the rooms of the 5 paladins had become ovens of heat from the summer, they had all migrated to the living room. The only rooms with an AC being Allura’s room, Coran’s and the living room. With the abundance of blankets and pillows from all 5 rooms they began to make the fort.

Lance had started on the right with Keith, both trying to outdo each other. They didn’t make any head room until Shiro had stepped in from arranging the chairs for support. Pidge and Hunk took to building the left side, getting done before the others.

When the fort was done they all crawled in with their blankets, pillows, and stuffed lions. Rearranging to sit in a circle they told ghost stories, joked off, and finally played truth or dare.

When it finally got to Keith’s turn he let out a sigh of annoyance. Of course Lance would be the one to ask him.   
“Okay, Truth or Dare… I bet you’re too scared to do a dare” 

“Fine! Dare.”

“Okay, Mullet, I dare you to…kiss the cutest person here!”

Lance was smirking at Keith, waiting for him to lean over and peck him on the cheek, with the rest of the group sitting in silence. They were all waiting for Keith’s reaction.  
With a shrug, Keith leaned over and pecked Shiro instead, causing the older boy to blush. When Keith finally moved back into his spot his face was red and he fiddled with his red plush lion. Shiro was blankly staring at a blanket hanging off a chair, a blush spreading across his face. Pidge and Hunk gawked openly at Keith and Shiro. Lance on the other hand had to practically sit on his hands to stop himself from strangling Keith. 

Keith’s first kiss was supposed to be with Lance, not Shiro. But Lance’s first kiss would be with Keith.


	2. Emergency Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance accidentally rips his lion stuffed animal.

When Lance ran up to Shiro crying and tugging at his shirt for attention, Shiro sprang into action. Unpacking his backpack for the group’s trip to the park, he pulled out a pack of tissues. When Lance’s sobbing subsided, he wiped his runny nose on Shiro’s sleeve. With a sigh shiro patted his back and rubbed soothing circles till Lance pulled away and began to talk.

“Shiro… I need help”. Lance still sniffled, but began to hug the stuffed lion he had named Blue.

“Bud, what happened? Are you hurt do I need to-“

“It’s Blue! She’s got torn. I… I need someone to fix her,” and then Lance handed Shiro the Blue Lion, practically shoving it into his hands.

Shiro stared at Lance until he sighed and began to inspect the lion. At first glance it was fine, the stitching still intact. When he lifted a leg, he saw the tear, and the white fuzz peeking out of the cut. 

“Okay Lance, I’ll fix her up when we get home”.

“Thanks Shiro,” and with that Lance wiped his eyes with his sleeve and ran off to Keith, who was swinging. Shiro watched as Lance almost ran straight into Keith, starting a heated yelling match as Lance moved to get on the swing next by.  


When they got home Keith was arguing with Lance over his light up sneakers, but Shiro didn’t pay much mind to the conversation. Instead heading towards the spare room. When he finally got there he plugged in the sewing machine that was Allura’s, pulled Blue out of his pack and began to stitch her up.

30 minutes later and Blue was as good as new.

When he gave Lance Blue back he was beaming at Shiro, grinning like a fool.


End file.
